


Happy Together

by denkibee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Birthday, For soulmate day (but it’s a day late), M/M, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, bokuakakuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkibee/pseuds/denkibee
Summary: Two months later when Kuroo turned 18, he also began to cover his wrist. At first when he saw the words that were written, he was confused. Very confused. He immediately called Bokuto.“Bokuto what do you mean they’re both- no, I’m coming over. I’ll see you soon.” Kuroo hung up and groaned, raking his hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 434
Collections: Bokuakakuroken





	Happy Together

Bokuto has never told anybody about his soulmate. Ever since his 18th birthday, he kept his wrist covered and never showed anybody. When the topic was brought up in conversation, he would nervously fiddle with his sleeve and try to change the topic.

Akaashi knew not to push him about this. He knew that for some reason it was a heavy topic for the other boy, and never pressed him for information. 

Two months later when Kuroo turned 18, he also began to cover his wrist. At first when he saw the words that were written, he was confused. Very confused. He immediately called Bokuto.

“Bokuto what do you mean they’re both- no, I’m coming over. I’ll see you soon.” Kuroo hung up and groaned, raking his hand through his hair before grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

When he gets to Bokuto’s, he immediately pounds on the front door. “Bo, we need to talk!” He yells, but recieves no answer. Kuroo knows that Bokuto is home, so he tries to open the door. To his surprise it’s unlocked.

“I’m coming in!” He yells, before pushing the door open and running to Bokuto’s room. Kuroo slams open his door to see his best friend, huddled in the corner in a ball. “Bo...?” He whispers, and Bokuto sniffles.

“P-Please don’t hate me, Kuroo.” He whimpers, and Kuroo feels his heart drop. 

“Bo of course I don’t hate you. Hell, it’s quite the opposite.” Kuroo says, and Bokuto looks up. 

“Really? Y-You mean it?” He asks, and Kuroo crouches in front of him and plants a kiss on his head. 

“Yes, Bo.”

Bokuto’s face lightens up as he looks at the boy in front of him, but the brightness fades away when he remembers what’s written on their wrists. Kuroo seems to notice the shift in mood and sits next to Bokuto.

“So... how do we even deal with this?” Kuroo starts, and Bokuto’s breathing hitches. 

“I-I don’t know...” He trails off, and puts his head back into his arms. 

“Hey, listen. We don’t have to do anything yet, okay? We can just keep this to ourselves until we’re ready to talk about it. Does that sound okay?” Kuroo asks, gently stroking the other boy’s back. Bokuto nods in agreement, and lifts his head, meeting the eyes of his soulmate.

Suddenly Kuroo’s phone rings, and he gets up to answer it. “Kenma? Yes, I’m at Bokuto’s right now. I’ll head over there right now, okay? Yeah, see you soon.” Kuroo hangs up and walks back over to Bokuto.

“I have to go and meet with Kenma now, do you want to come too?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto shakes his head. 

“Happy birthday, Tetsurou.” He smiles, and Kuroo blushes at the use of his given name. 

Kuroo kisses Bokuto on the head before leaving, and he runs over to Kenma’s house. He’s practically a part of their family, so he just walks through the door as if it’s his own house, yelling his greetings to Kozume-san and running up to Kenma’s room.

“Kenmaaa~” He shouts, bursting into his childhood friends room. “Kuro, do you ever knock?” Kenma deadpans, not even glancing at the other boy. 

“Don’t be mean to me on my birthday Kenma~” Kuroo whines, and Kenma looks at him for a second, before pointing at the box on the bed.

“Oya? What’s this?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma feels like punching him. “A present, obviously.” He whispers, his face turning red. 

Kuroo sits cross-legged on the bed and opens the box, a screech leaving his mouth when he sees what’s inside. “Holy shit Kenma! These are the volleyball shoes I wanted! How did you-“ He’s cut off by Kenma. 

“I earned some money by streaming, and I just couldn’t put up with you complaining about them all the time.” He states, and Kuroo jokingly pouts, and Kenma smiles softly. 

“But seriously though, thank you so much Kenma!” Kuroo yells, and Kenma winces.

“You’re way too loud.” He mumbles, and then he remembers what happens when you turn 18. “Kuro, who did you get?” He asks, and Kuroo looks up at him. 

“Hm? Oh. Um I didn’t get one.” He blurts, and Kenma sees through him.

But he doesn’t bring it up. If Kuroo doesn’t want to say who it is then that’s up to him. Kenma just hums and goes back to his game, and he can almost feel the relief from the other boy.

They spend the rest of the day just hanging out in Kenma’s room, Kenma agreeing to stop playing games to watch volleyball matches with Kuroo. 

At one point Kuroo’s phone starts ringing, and he goes outside to answer it.

“Hey Bo, what’s up? No you don’t have to- It’s okay if you’re not ready. Are you sure? Because I don’t want to do anything you’re not 100% sure about. Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Kuroo hangs up and quietly goes back into Kenma’s room.

“Kenma?” He whispers, but he doesn’t get a reply. “Did you fall asleep?” He tries again, and this time he receives soft snores as a response. He chuckles and sends Bokuto a quick text before laying down next to the sleeping boy. 

“Goodnight, kitten.” He whispers, before falling asleep himself.

The following morning, Kuroo wakes up to Kenma playing games next to him. “Kenma, it’s 6am, go back to sleep.” He groans, and Kenma looks at him. “I just woke up.” Kenma states, and Kuroo remembers the day before.

“Shit, Kenma can we go somewhere?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma tilts his head in confusion. 

“Wait a second.” He says, before pulling out his phone and texting Bokuto. He replies almost straight away.

“It’ll be later so for now lets just go back to sleep okay?” Kuroo says, taking Kenma’s PSP and putting it on the table. “Fine.” Kenma mumbles and turns away from Kuroo. 

When they both wake up for the second time, it’s 9am. “Kenma come on~” Kuroo whines, and Kenma glares at him. 

“Kuro, you haven’t even told me where we’re going.” He says, and Kuroo goes quiet. “Fine, let’s just go.”

They get to the park, and Kuroo sees Bokuto sitting on a bench. “Bo!” He yells, and Bokuto jumps up and runs towards them. Kuroo goes to hug him. 

“Bo, are you sure you’re ready?” He whispers, and Bokuto nods before letting go of him. 

They both look at Kenma, who is just playing games. “Kenma, can you please pay attention for a second?” Bokuto starts, and Kenma looks up. 

“What? I’m in the middle of this level. This better be important.” He says bluntly, and Bokuto smiles. 

“It is. It’s really important.” Kuroo adds, and Kenma is getting impatient. 

“What is it?” He groans, and Kuroo fiddles with his sleeve. Bokuto and Kuroo look at each other, and at the same time they lift their sleeves, revealing the writing there.

Akaashi Keiji  
Kuroo Tetsurou  
Kenma Kozume

Akaashi Keiji  
Bokuto Koutarou  
Kenma Kozume

Kenma scans over the writing for a second, and then looks back up, processing what he just read. “Oh...” Is all he says, and he puts his game console down. Kuroo and Bokuto look at him worriedly.

“Kenma? Are you okay?” Kuroo asks, and Kenma smiles slightly. “I’m glad.” He whispers, and they both look at him, surprised. 

“What..?” Bokuto asks, and Kenma looks up at him. “Does Akaashi know?” He asks, and Bokuto shakes his head.

“We don’t know how to tell him.” Kuroo says, and Kenma glances at him.

“Leave that to me.”

Akaashi and Kenma are hanging out in Kenma’s room, like they often do. The two of them had become friends from complaining about their obnoxious captains- well, now soulmates. 

“Hey Akaashi, have you ever heard of people having multiple soulmates?” Kenma asks, and Akaashi looks at him, head slightly tilted. He shakes his head and Kenma sighs.

“What would you do if that was the case?” Kenma asks, and Akaashi pauses for a second before answering. 

“I mean, if I like them then it would be okay, right?” Akaashi replies, and Kenma smiles slightly.

“Akaashi...” Kenma starts, “Why do you think Bokuto hid his soulmate from us?” And it hits Akaashi. “Wait... you mean...?” He asks, and Kenma nods. 

“Me, you, Bokuto and Kuroo are soulmates, Akaashi.” Kenma states, and Akaashi looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Are you okay?” Kenma asks, and Akaashi nods frantically. Suddenly, Kenma is being pulled into a hug.

Kenma wraps his arms around the other boy tightly, and he’s incredibly glad that it turned out like this. He knew that Kuroo was definitely his soulmate, but he didn’t expect to have two others. However Kenma won’t deny the bond he felt when he was with Bokuto and Akaashi, it was one of the reasons he was able to get so close to Akaashi.

Kenma texts Kuroo to let him know what happened, and him and Bokuto make their way to Kenma’s house. While they wait, Akaashi watches Kenma play Animal Crossing.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and before they knew it the door burst open, and Bokuto threw himself onto Akaashi. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, ‘kaashi, I was so scared and-“ He’s cut off by Akaashi gently cupping Bokuto’s face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Akaashi giggles into the kiss and Bokuto almost melts then and there. Kenma looks at Kuroo and jokingly makes a disgusted face, and Kuroo laughs, wrapping his hands around the smaller boy.

Akaashi turns to them and smiles. “So, we should probably talk about this right?” And they all nod, suddenly feeling awkward.

“We’ve kind of already talked about this,” Kuroo says pointing at Bokuto, “And we decided that we want to try it. The four of us, I mean.” He rubs the back of his neck and Bokuto grabs his hand, linking them together.

“It’s okay if you guys don’t want to though, I don’t want you to feel pressured and-“ Akaashi and Kenma share a look before Kenma cuts the rambling boy off. 

“Kuro, we would love to.” 

At first it was slightly awkward, this was a new concept to them and it took a while to get used to. But eventually they got used to it, and it became the most normal thing for them. 

“You fucking asshole! That’s it, I’m breaking up with you!” Bokuto screams and Kenma rolls his eyes. Bokuto angrily picks up four cards from the pile and pouts at Akaashi, who chuckles. 

“Sorry, Kou, but we’re gonna win.” He teases, and Kenma chuckles beside him.

“Haven’t you forgotten? Aside from against Kenma I’m completely undefeated at Uno!” Kuroo says, and slams another pick up four card onto the table. 

“Tetsurou!!!!” Bokuto shouts, hugging Kuroo from behind.

“Tch.” Kenma picks up four cards from the pile. “Sorry, Keiji.” He apologises, and Akaashi kisses him on the cheek making him a blushing mess. “It’s okay.”

And that night, after Bokuto and Kuroo won Uno (to everyone’s surprise), they all fell asleep in each others arms, huddled next to the sofa with a blanket over them. 

“Koutarou, you’re doing it wrong!” Akaashi whisper-shouts, and shows him how to roll the pastry. “Guys, be quiet or he’ll wake up.” Kuroo says with a glare.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asks, standing in the doorway. The three of them spin around and Kenma’s eyes widen. They’re all completely covered in flour, and so is his kitchen. 

“Kuro, Koutarou, what did you do?” Kenma asks, and Bokuto whines.

“Why do you assume it was us? Keiji could’ve been the one to make this mess!” Bokuto shouts, earning a disapproving glare from Akaashi. 

“Keiji is the most responsible one out of all of us, me included. Anyway, what is all of this?” Kenma asks, and the three of them share glances.

Kuroo steps away from the counter, revealing an even bigger mess than Kenma imagined. “We were trying to bake you an apple pie and then all of this happened and we’re really so-“ Kuroo is cut off by a pair of arms around his waist. 

“It’s okay, Kuro.” He reassures before letting go and turning to them all. Kenma suddenly puts his arm out in front of him and shows off the names on his wrist. 

“Woah! Look, my name’s there!!!” Bokuto yells happily, and everybody simultaneously rolls their eyes.

“Of course your name is there, Koutarou. We are soulmates you know.” Kenma smiles, and Bokuto’s face reddens tremendously. Kuroo chuckles and intertwines his hand with Bokuto’s. 

“Now we have to wait for Keiji’s birthday!” 

And two months later when it’s Akaashi’s birthday, he wakes up to see his boyfriends standing next to his bed, Kenma holding a cake in his arms. 

“Oh shit, my kitche-“ He starts, but is cuf off by Bokuto reassuring him.

“We didn’t make the same mistake as last time, I don’t think I can handle more hours of cleaning.” Bokuto says, glaring at Kenma who just teasingly smiles back.

“Keiji your wrist!!” Kuroo yells, and Akaashi realises he had completely forgotten. He extends his arm out and the the three of them stare at their own names on his wrist.

Kenma is the first to show a visible reaction, breaking out of his trance and smiling softly. Akaashi feels his heart speed up, as he smiles back at the other boy. Kuroo and Bokuto extend their arms, and then Kenma does the same. 

All of them put their arms next to Akaashi’s and Akaashi tears up. Kuroo notices this and smiles at him, making him break completely. Tears roll down his cheeks as he looks at the names on his wrist. He trails his fingers over the writing, smiling.

“Keiji, why are you crying?” Bokuto asks, sitting down next to him. 

“I just never expected this to happen, and now that it has happened, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” He says, sniffling. 

He looks up to see Kuroo also crying, and Kenma smiling at him with fondness in his eyes. Bokuto is hiding his face in Akaashi’s shoulder, so it’s safe to assume that he is also crying.

“I love you all, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first bokuakakuroken fic, and also my first soulmate au!!! i really hope you enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
